


NSFW Alphabet | Carlos de Vil

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [15]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Carlos de Vil

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Very loving. He'll coddle you and pull you close to him, kissing and nuzzling you affectionately until you both fall asleep.

**B=Body Part **(Their favorite body part of their partners)****

He loves your nose. He thinks it's adorable the way it scrunches up when you're concentrating on something. Also eskimo kisses.

**C=Cum **(Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)****

He prefers to cum inside of you. He will never admit this but he likes to watch his cum drip down your legs.

**D=Dirty Secret **(Pretty self explanatory)****

It just sends his hormones into a frenzy when you talk dirty to him. When you do it in public, he just blushes bright red and you can just see in his eyes that he can't wait to get back home.

**E= Experience **(How experienced are they?)****

Very little. Other than a few pictures from one of his mother's old magazines, he didn't really have anything to go on. You were his first and hopefully, his only.

**F= Favorite Position**

****

**G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He tries to be serious but it's kinda hard to take him seriously. It usually ends up with Carlos accidentally saying something goofy and you have to stop because you both start laughing.

**H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps himself rather clean and trimmed. I also like to imagine him with frosted pubes.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

At first he's nervous and shaky but eventually he'll get the hang of it and become more and more comfortable with you. He's constantly giving you compliments and leaving kisses.

**J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

He'll make sure no one's gonna bother him in his dorm before he starts. For inspiration, he'll go through his phone, looking through at pictures of you. He thinks for you on top of him, warm breath against his neck.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He's kinda tricky to pin. He doesn't like being tied up, trapped essentially. Too many bad memories. But he does like to watch you touch yourself while he's stroking himself, red in the face, telling you where and how to touch yourself.

**L = Location** **(Favorite places to do the do)**

Either of your dorm rooms. It's safe, convenient and you both feel comfortable. 

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

Carlos is very passionate, especially when it comes to you. His goal is to make you feel good and feel loved so when you moan in pleasure, it just makes him work harder.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn't do, turn offs)**

Anything to do with being tied up or tying you up. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He doesn't really have a preference but he likes how easily he can make you come undone with his tongue.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Definitely slow and sensual. He likes taking the time to worship your body, leaving nibbles and kisses everywhere he goes.

**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He definitely doesn't prefer them but sometimes he just needs to get it out of his system. Most of them happen right before a royal event because he just can't get over how stunning you look all dressed up and he can't wait until the night is over.

**R = Risk** **(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

No, not at all. He is so careful that you won't get caught because he knows it'll embarrass both of you so badly.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

Each round of his lasts 10 to 15 minutes and then you'll take a break, just laying together before round 2 starts.

**T = Toy** **(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Like I mentioned, Carlos likes to watch you masturbate so of course you would have a vibrator to use on yourself. He would probably tamper with it to make it better.

**U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

He actually likes teasing you. He'll get you right to the edge before backing off with a wicked grin. He usually isn't too cruel and only does this once or twice.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He used to try and muffle himself by biting on his fist but now he just lets himself go. He moans, pants, whispers, you name it, he probably does it.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He secretly likes when you leave hickies on him. He's half embarrassed and half proud of them.

**X = X-Ray (Let** **s see what's going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He's average with a slight curve. It's also covered in freckles.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He's just happy being around you, sex or just cuddling. His sex drive is rather average, about 3 times a week.

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Almost immediately after the 2nd or 3rd round. It's one of the few times he feels completely relaxed and has no trouble falling asleep.


End file.
